My Random Song Spoofs
by Chibi-Gohan
Summary: You hear them,you sing along to them, you eventually have to think of a way to make fun of them!
1. Daddy Wasn't There

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the song "Daddy Wasn't There" by Ming Tea and Austin Powers

Daddy Wasn't There

Daddy Daddy wasn't there  
Daddy Daddy wasn't there he took off to where  
He vanished in thin air

Daddy wasn't there  
  
Daddy Daddy wasn't there when I burnt my underwear  
Mister Piccolo doesn't care  
Daddy wasn't there  
  
When I was vaporized  
When I was criticized  
When I stopped to cry  
When I learned to fly  
Still not knowing why  
When I fought that guy  
And everybody died  
Daddy wasn't there  
  
When I was vaporized  
When I was criticized  
When I stopped to cry  
When I leaned to fly  
Still not knowing why  
When I fought that guy  
And everybody died  
Daddy wasn't there he vanished in thin air  
I burnt my underwear  
Daddy wasn't there  
  
Daddy wasn't there peace  
  
If you got a Daddy issue, here's a Daddy tissue  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
Seems I might sound sad, but I've got a fighting dad  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
I sit in my room and cry, and I ask myself the reason why  
Daddy, Daddy  
D-A-D-D-Y, peace  


Chibi-Gohan: I really hope you guys like this song, I've had this song stuck in my head for a while, as well as many others. You'll see them soon ^_^

~~Next Song is a spoof of Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana


	2. Smells Like Food

Chibi-Gohan: I got "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana stuck in my head, so I decided to make up another song Hope you all enjoy! 

Happy Thanksgiving!

I don't own Nirvana, just the CD's

SMELLS LIKE FOOD

Load up on food bring your friends

This Saiyan feast will never end 

Mom's over bored and self-assured

Oh no, I heard dirty word 

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! 

With the pan out, She is dangerous

We're afraid now, this will pain us

I feel fear now, am I nervous?

We're afraid now, this will pain us

A big smash oh!

And a bam no! 

Here's the crash oh!

Poor ol' Piccolo!

Ow! 

Ow! 

Ow! 

I'm good at what I do best

And for this gift I feel so stressed 

Our little group has always been 

And always will fight 'til the end 

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! 

With the pan out, She is dangerous

We're afraid now, this will pain us

I feel fear now, am I nervous?

We're afraid now, this will pain us

A big smash oh!

And a bam no! 

Here's the crash oh!

Poor ol' Piccolo!

Ow! 

Ow! 

Ow! 

And I forgot that I just ate

Oh yeah, it kinda makes me smile 

I find it hard, too hard to find 

Food always seems to come to mind

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! She's angry now!

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! 

With the pan out, She is dangerous

We're afraid now, this will pain us

I feel fear now, am I nervous?

We're afraid now, this will pain us

A big smash oh!

And a bam no! 

Here's the crash oh!

Poor ol' Piccolo!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

We will eat all!

Chibi-Gohan: I hope you guys like it.

Goku:*drools* I like it, it makes me hungry thinking about that never ending feast!

Chibi-Gohan: Ok, I just hope the readers like it as much as you do.

I'm running out of song ideas, if any of you guys have a song you want spoofed tell me the song, the band name and the CD name, and I'll see what I can do with it. ^_^ it's kinda a gift.


	3. I'm Part Saiyan

Chibi-Gohan: Well I'm back with another song spoof, I took qweenie's advice and did one on Madonna's song "Like a Virgin". I plan to do a Limp Bizkit parody soon, but I am having trouble deciding which song to spoof on. Til then I hope you enjoy this one ^_^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Madonna

****

I'm Part Saiyan

I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

Didn't know how strong I was until I met you

I was beat

Incomplete

I missed Dad

I was sad and blue

But you made me strong

Yeah

You made me strong, shiny and new

I'm part Saiyan fighting for the very first time

I'm part Saiyan and your Ki is next to mine

Gonna give it all I've got

Yeah

My fear is fading fast

Been training with you now I can kick his ass

You're my friend till the end

You made me strong

Yeah

You might be bold

But

Your hate thawed out

Yeah

Your hate thawed out

When I was scared and cold

I'm part Saiyan

Fighting for the very first time

I'm part Saiyan and your Ki is next to mine

You're my friend though I whine

We'll be pals 'til the end of time

Cause you made me see

Yeah

You made me see

The power inside

I'm part Saiyan

Fighting for the very first time

I'm part Saiyan and your Ki is next to mine

I'm part Saiyan

I'm part Saiyan

Feel so strong inside

When you left me and you fed me and you fought me

Can't you feel my Ki rise

For the very first time?


	4. Break

Chibi-Gohan: I finally got to that Limp Bizkit parody! Took me a while, I kept debating with my self to do "Nookie" or "Faith". I decided on Faith cause there are already lots of spoofs on Nookie *listens to Cookie* Hmm, I might do a spoof on a spoof ^_^ you'll just have to wait and see!

~I'm not rich! If I owned Limp Bizkit I guess I would have to be~

Break

Well I guess it would be nice if I didn't have to study

I know not everybody's gotta study like me

but I gotta think twice before throw these books away 

cause I know Mom will have her say

and get her way too oh,

but I need some time off, no more devotion

as I push these books to the floor

they all come down with a sweeping motion 

well I might be stronger than Daddy 

but I'm not going out that door cuz

I gotta take a break 

gotta take a break 

gotta take a break 

gotta take a break 

Kami, I know Mom would pester me to stay 

And cry to get her way 

then strengthen up the rules 

Kami, I study every single day

can't I have one day out to play 

without giving Mom the blues

Out to the river or to an ocean 

leave those books scattered on the floor

I'll be prepared I got sun-tan lotion 

well I might be stronger than Daddy

but I'm not going out that door

I gotta take a break 

gotta take a break 

gotta take a break 

gotta take a break

I gotta take a break 

Chibi-Gohan: Well, I hope you like it ^_^ I'll make some more as soon as I can!


	5. Dented Love

Chibi-Gohan: I know I haven't updated this thing in awhile, I ran out of songs and it took awhile for me to get everyone together to help me out with this one. Mostly cause Dad and Vegeta wanted to eat every five minutes and were arguing over who got to sing lead.

Vegeta: I still think I should've sung lead!

Chibi-Gohan: Not for this one! This one is just for Dad, maybe you can have the next one.

Vegeta: Well I'd better get a song.

Chibi-Gohan: Well, since you didn't get to sing lead, how about reading the disclaimer?

Vegeta: What am I your servant? Do it yourself!

Chibi-Gohan: I guess you really don't want a song of your own huh?

Vegeta: Fine! Chibi-Gohan doesn't own Dragon Ball or the song Tainted Love! Happy now brat?

Chibi-Gohan: Yep! Thanks Veggie!

Vegeta: Just be sure to pick a good song out for me!

Chibi-Gohan: You got it.

Dented Love

Goku: Sometimes I feel I've got to   
Run away I've got to   
Get away   
From the pan that you drive into the head of me   
The love we share   
Seems to go nowhere   
And I've lost that fight   
Cause I toss and turn I can't sleep at night   
  
  
Goku: Once I ran to you   
Now I'll run from you Gohan: (that pan)  
This dented love you've given   
I gave you all a man could give you   
Take my fears and that's not nearly all   
Goku, Gohan, Piccolo &Vegeta: Oh...Dented love   
Dented love   
  
Goku: Now I know I've got to   
Run away I've got to   
Get away   
You don't really want IT away from me   
To make things right   
Like you need something with your might  
And if you think its to play   
I'm sorry I don't play that way   
  
Goku: Once I ran to you   
Now I'll run from you Gohan:(that pan)  
This dented love you've given   
I gave you all a man could give you   
Take my fears and that's not nearly all   
Goku, Gohan, Piccolo &Vegeta: Oh...Dented love   
Dented love   
  
  
Goku: Don't hurt me please   
I cannot stand the way you tease   
I love you though you hurt me so   
Now I'm going to ice my head and Whoa! *starts running as Chichi chases him with Frying Pan of Doom*  
Gohan, Piccolo &Vegeta: Dented love, Dented love   
Dented love, Dented love

Dented love, Dented love 

Goku: Don't hurt me honey Gohan, Piccolo &Vegeta: Dented love

Goku: Don't hurt me honey Gohan, Piccolo &Vegeta: Dented love

Gohan, Piccolo &Vegeta: Dented love   
Dented love   
Dented love

Chibi-Gohan: Uh oh! Mom don't look to happy!

Vegeta: When is that Harpy ever happy? *gets smacked by the Frying Pan of Doom* OW! 

Chichi: *smiling* I'm happy now!

Goku: *laughing and holding an ice pack to his head* She sure packs a wallop doesn't she Vegeta?

Vegeta: *rubbing the raising lump appearing on his head* Oh shut up Kakarot!


	6. We Are The Strongest

Chibi-Gohan: Man, I finally got this song done!

Vegeta: *crosses his arms* Took you long enough, Brat.

Chibi-Gohan: That's not my fault! You turned down all the other songs I suggested to you!

Vegeta: Well, most of them I didn't like.

Chibi-Gohan: I thought "Material Girl" By Madonna was a good one for you.

Vegeta: Especially _that _one. 

I don't own the song We are the champions.

Vegeta: I've paid off my dues  
Time after time  
I've done this sentence  
And committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of butt  
Kicked by my race  
And I've come through  
Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha: And they get stronger, stronger, stronger, strong!

  
Vegeta: We are the Saiyans 

Goku: *wraps arm around Vegeta* We're friends  
Vegeta: *smacks Goku* And we'll keep on fighting  
Gohan: Not again!  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku: We are the Saiyans  
Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha: They are the Saiyans

Vegeta: *pushes Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha* Back off you weaklings!  
'Cause we are the strongest in the World  
  
Vegeta: I've taken my falls  
When my woman calls  
She hits me with food that's scorching  
And everything that goes with it  
I ate it all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
Just look at this bruise 

I consider it a challenge before  
This whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha: And they get stronger, stronger, stronger, strong!  
  
  
Vegeta: We are the Saiyans

Goku: *hugs Vegeta* We're friends  
Vegeta: *kicks Goku* And we'll keep on fighting  
Gohan: Till the end.  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku: We are the Saiyans  
Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha: They are the Saiyans

Vegeta: *pushes Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha* No time for weaklings!  
'Cause we are the strongest in the World  
  
  
Vegeta: We are the Saiyans 

Goku: *hugs Vegeta again* We're friends!  
Vegeta:*pushes Goku away* And we'll keep on fighting

Gohan: Till the end  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku: We are the Saiyans  
Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha: They are the Saiyans

Vegeta: *pushes Kuririn, Piccolo, and Yamcha* Go home you weaklings!  
'Cause we are the strongest in the World  



End file.
